


В волчьем логове тепло

by Slowsbi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Леди Вестероса играют в ассоциации и пьют вино. Арья немного вредничает.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 19





	В волчьем логове тепло

**Author's Note:**

> История является прямым продолжением фанфика https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/24081823 , но для тех, кто не хочет читать (это окей) "спойлеры": Дейнерис Таргариен помогает Сансе Старк отвоевать Винтерфелл у Лорда Болтона. Джон Сноу так и не воскрес. 
> 
> Арья вернулась домой раньше Брана.

За окном царствуют сумерки. Воет морозный ветер. 

Похоже, начинается вьюга. 

Санса рада тому, что сейчас находится дома.

Вино в её кубке сладкое и лишь самую малость терпкое. Оно ей нравится. Это не дешёвый эль и не то горькое пойло, что ей доводилось пробовать в промёрзших трактирах. 

Она сидит напротив разгоревшегося камина, ощущая тепло и смутные отголоски счастья. 

Около огня сидят ещё Миссандея с острова Наат, Яра Грейджой и Бриенна. Но это не все люди, находящиеся в комнате. 

По левую руку от неё находится Арья, а по правую – Дейнерис Таргариен. 

Все общие темы уже давно исчерпали себя, и теперь все немного отягощены некомфортным молчанием. Они уже поговорили про войну, про драконов и про долгий путь в Её Величества в Вестерос.

Санса делает ещё один маленький глоток из своего кубка. Как хозяйка замка, она чувствует себя обязанной как-то развлечь своих гостей, вот только у неё нет ни малейшего представления о том, каким образом. Многие темы могут невольно породить раздражение и конфликты. Может, песни? Санса хмурится. Нет, только не это. Игры? Когда-то давно она играла в какие-то со своими подругами, но то в основном были куклы. 

— Предлагаю сыграть во что-нибудь, — произносит она, сразу же ощущая на себе всеобщее внимание. 

— Игры с алкоголем? — спрашивает Миссандея. Санса пожимает плечами. У неё уже пылают щёки от вина, но она вполне может выпить ещё. 

— Можно обойтись и без него, — неожиданно подаёт голос Яра. — Я знаю одну игру, она довольно простая: кто-нибудь говорит одно слово, а другой человек называет иное слово, которое первое пришло ему на ум.

Теперь все заинтересованные взгляды обращены к Леди Грейджой, однако никто больше не решается заговорить или задать вопрос.

— К примеру, я говорю «корабль», а Леди Бриенна отвечает мне «море».

— Звучит неплохо, — произносит Дейнерис, откидываясь на спинку своего стула. — Мы будем отвечать по очереди на слово одного человека, или по цепочке на слова друг друга?

— Мне больше по душе первый вариант, — говорит Яра, Санса и Миссандея соглашаются с ней практически синхронным кивком головы. Арья с Бриенной лишь пожимают плечами. 

— Кто желает начать? — интересуется Дейнерис, сразу же натыкаясь на немного смущенное молчание. — Хорошо, пусть буду я. Драконы.

Санса не удерживается от смешка, о котором тут же жалеет. Она встревоженно поднимает глаза на Королеву, готовая принести извинения за свою грубость, но натыкается на чужой позабавленный взгляд и тёплую улыбку. Сразу становится легче дышать. 

— Дейнерис Таргариен, —отвечает она первой, продолжая смотреть на девушку, чья улыбка становится шире.

— Смерть, — говорит своё слово Арья, на несколько секунд создавая гнетущую атмосферу.

— Свобода, — произносит Миссандея так, словно делится с ними секретом.

— Огонь, — добавляет Бриенна после нескольких секунд раздумья. 

— Небо, — заканчивает их цепочку Яра. — Кто следующий? Леди Санса? 

Она кивает головой в знак согласия, чувствуя себя сказочно радостной и лёгкой. Ей хочется придумать какое-нибудь интересное слово, связанное с ней самой или с домом, но на ум приходит только «волк», что до безобразия очевидно. Сансе очевидной быть не хочется. 

— Леди, — называет она своё слово, чувствуя сейчас лишь отголоски той невыносимой грусти, что она испытывала в детстве. 

— Смерть, — тихо произносит Арья. Несмотря на печаль в голосе сестры, Санса хочет её пихнуть.

— Платье, — задумчиво говорит Миссандея.

— Платье, — улыбается ей Бриенна, и щёки девушки чуть темнеют. 

— Любовь, — говорит Яра, закидывая ногу на ногу. Санса замечает понимающий взгляд Дейнерис, и осознаёт, что за этим словом кроется нечто большее, чем может показаться сначала. 

— Санса Старк, — произносит Королева. 

«Ох», — думает Санса, когда её сердце начинает биться быстрее. Это плохо.

Всё вокруг погружается в молчание. Никто не смеётся, но сказанное и не походит на шутку. Все присутствующие смотрят на них, ожидая какого-нибудь пояснения со стороны Дейнерис или реакции от неё, но она не в силах сейчас даже здраво мыслить, а Королева молчит. 

На помощь неожиданно приходит Арья.

— Моя же очередь, верно?

— Да, — кивает головой Бриенна.

— Хорошо. Смерть.

Санса закатывает глаза. 

— Арья Старк, — говорит Миссандея посмеиваясь.

— Арья Старк, — Бриенна с Ярой следует её примеру.

— Арья Старк, — произносят Дейнерис и Санса одновременно. Арья наигранно хмурится, пока все вокруг смеются, но в конце концов тоже присоединяется к всеобщему веселью.

Атмосфера вокруг заметно разряжается. Санса вновь чувствует себя настолько легко и свободно, что смело поворачивает голову в сторону Дейнерис. Их взгляды практически сразу же встречаются. Но в этот раз Санса не ощущает неловкости. Ей приятно внимание со стороны Королевы.

Наступает очередь Миссандеи.

— Бабочки. 

— Лето, — говорит Бриенна, бросая недовольный взгляд на окно, закрытое ставнями.

— Крылья, — пожимает плечами Яра.

— Цветы, — отвечает Дейнерис. 

— Детство, — произносит Санса.

— Вы же с острова Наат? — интересуется Арья, и сразу же получает утвердительный кивок от Миссандеи. — Тогда смерть.

Санса вновь закатывает глаза. Иногда её сестра становится такой невыносимой. Тем не менее все вокруг вновь выглядят позабавленными, особенно Миссандея, и она раздумывает над тем, а не могла ли девушка сказать это нарочно.

— Любовь, — говорит Бриенна тихо и смущённо, её щеки горят красным. Никто вокруг не смеётся над этим. Никто даже не комментирует это.

— Леди, — отвечает Яра, и Санса невольно вздрагивает от внезапно обрушившегося на неё осознания. Перед глазами тут же появляется образ Маргери Тирелл, рассказавшей ей об этом. В тот день она не придала значения её словам, посчитав их за шутку. Разве возможно такое, чтобы женщины любили других женщин?

Санса вновь обращает свой взгляд к Дейнерис.

«Ох», — думает она второй раз за вечер. Это определённо плохо.

— Защита, — произносит Королева, выглядя при этом слегка задумчиво. 

Санса вспоминает, как столп огня из драконьей пасти уничтожил Лорда Болтона и его огромное войско за считанные минуты. 

В тот момент она чувствовала себя как никогда защищённой.

Она крепко зажмуривается. Нельзя позволить этим чувствам проявить себя. Это ненормально. Это не принято. 

«Куда нормальнее было то, что происходило между мной и Лордом Болтоном? То была правильная любовь?», — усмехается она про себя, неизбежно погружаясь в тот вечер.

— Санса?

Мягкое прикосновение к руке заставляет её вздрогнуть. Она открывает глаза и обнаруживает тёплую ладонь Дейнерис на своём запястье. 

— Прошу прощения. Моя очередь?

Королева выглядит встревоженной. И не только она: все вокруг смотрят на неё взволнованно.

— Всё в порядке? Если ты плохо себя чувствуешь, мы можем прекратить.

— Нет, всё хорошо. Какое там было слово?

— Любовь, — повторяет для неё Бриенна.

Санса облизывает свои пересохшие губы. Они на вкус как вино. 

— Защита, — произносит она, по-прежнему ощущая руку Дейнерис на своей. Никто не смотрит на неё с осуждением, никто не комментирует её ответ, не задаёт вопросов. Только Яра Грейджой демонстрирует ей до неприличия понимающую ухмылку. Но всё не так страшно, как она себе представляла. 

Она кладёт свою руку поверх ладони Дейнерис и слегка сжимает её, чувствуя себя при этом невероятно смелой. И счастливой.

Тем временем Арья удобнее устраивается на стуле и уже собирается сказать своё слово, однако Санса её опережает.

— Если ты снова назовёшь «смерть», клянусь, я стукну тебя.

Дейнерис рядом с ней тихо смеётся.

— Очень сильно сомневаюсь в том, что у тебя получится. И я не собиралась говорить «смерть».

— Что тогда?

Арья пожимает плечами.

— Семья.


End file.
